Sindarin Whispers
by Panadamonium Geist-Gott
Summary: Dying a brutal death while those around him are picked off one by one save for Gimil by the Valdar, Legolas awoke to screaming. That isn't much of a shock, as he died. No, the true shock was that he cannot get home. Albus, who Legolas mistook for Gandalf, believes that the elf is from the Malfoy line. Meeting Draco Malfoy is not something Legolas particularly wants. NTM: BOOK I


**"What drove you to leave that which you loved?" The man didn't want to answer, already feeling rotten for what had happened. However, he opened his mouth to speak. His words came out choked as he struggled to reign in his emotions.**

 **"A very _foolish_ action on my part. I had read upon those dark seas yet thought nothing of them. Thee who causes a fell is a felony that in of himself."**

 _ **Chapter I: Pureless Black Seas**_

* * *

 _"Li abdollen,_ Legolas." A tall and slender man with neat blonde hair smiled slightly. His old friend, Gimil, frowned slightly as him before smiling. Though his beady eyes held waves of sadness.

"Well done, Gimil. You have gotten the accents correct, this time." Legolas lightly joked, a faint breeze blowing by to reveal the ever so slightly pointed elf ears he had. His blue eyes, too, were sad.

The drawf snorted, but it didn't last long. "I'll keep getting it right as long as you keep telling me how." He then turned his body away from the small yet large house that was in the hill, hands clenched.

Legolas stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. His voice was quiet, just barely above a whisper. "Gimil… Frodo and the others may be gone, but we cannot linger in the Shire. I would have offered you a place in Mirkwood, as you are welcomed there, but I understand that you will not be going there. The Shire will bring guilt, sadness, anger, and many other feelings that will not turn out well in the future. We, Gimil, cannot change the past. However we can move on. Let us be off, away from the Shire, Gimil." The dwarf nodded but neither of the pair looked as if they were going to move anytime soon.

Legolas hung his head low just as it started to lightly rain. Gimil gritted his teeth as the two mourned silently for their fallen comrades, friends, and family they found within the Fellowship.

"Let us be off, Legolas." The elf said nothing as he made sure his bow was secured tightly to him as he and Gimil walked to the Gulf of Lune.

 **.**

"Gimil! Please, old friend! Do not come for me and get to Tol Eressea. It is the only safe place without going back!" He shouted desperately over the raging waters and storm.

They had begun sailing through the Shadowy Seas when he had remembered something. He had read that the seas, besides the Enchanted Isles, were magic infused to keep trespassers out. If they had gotten through, however, then the kraken would have gotten to them. Though Legolas had killed it, he had not been prepared for Gimil to tell him to turn around. Despite this being the quickest way to Tol Eressea, he ignored the look on his friend's face as he steered through. That had been the start of the chain of events that had led up to him being in the water and nearly being strangled by the _other_ creature.

Within the first few minutes of being in the Shadowy Seas, all light the two had faded into nothingness. They both cursed for not bringing a torch or some other item that could've helped. Then came the kraken, which had not taken too long to dispose of (and then taking care of Gimil's gashed arm). Between then and now, the elf's remaining friend had insisted they turn back. They both, strangely, had gotten more tired as they got closer to the Enchanted Isles. Just before _it_ came, Gimil had muttered that he would be put into an eternal sleep in thee crossed a certain point. When the Ekkaia showed, Legolas had barely heard.

Legolas had never felt anything like it before. A fear so strong that made you _want_ to pass out, and a creature that you knew you just _couldn't_ beat or get away from. He had never felt this vulnerable before in his 2000 years of living.

Just before the Ekkaia went for the kill to Gimil (by that time, Legolas was thrown from the boat), he shoved aside the strong urge to sleep and shot the creature. It screeched and took the elf in its mouth, fangs piercing his torso and arms, surely breaking some ribs and possibly his spine.

And that was where they were now, Legolas trying to convince Gimil to leave him behind.

"Gimil! I do not care what you think, I will not let my only other friend and person of the Fellowship and Earth be put under the soil! I have lived far too long, by your means. It has been my time for awhile, Gimil! Just go!"

Gimil cut off whatever else he had to say with a rather loud cry of rage, throwing his axe. It hit the creature of in eye, simply making it cry out and bite Legolas harder. He too yelled as the very distinct sound of a bone breaking echoed over the waves. His spine was broken for sure now, along with an arm.

"Too long?! I am just old, Legolas! You are still young by your own race! You can live up to 15000 years old! I-"

"GO! _Nedin dagor hen u-'erir ortheri,_ Gimil!" Gimil closed his eyes and nodded, steering the boat away from where his friend's grave will be. Though Legolas couldn't see him nod through his hazy vision, he saw him getting away. He could only close his eyes.

The hobbit and elf had both prayed for the same thing within the encounter.

 _"Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath."_ As the beast moved, blood flew into the air both on the creature and on the elf. With cloudy eyes, Legolas looked down at the damage. A few bones were sticking out, but he wasn't looking for injuries. He was looking at his bow which had fallen below him and into the water. He could just move his injured arm away from the teeth to grab hold of his favored weapon.

Pulling it up with difficulty, he managed to hook it through the straps of his quiver. He let out a sigh, duly noting that just a bit more pressure will end him.

He refused to look at the blood that then flew into the air and in Gimil's direction. Or in the water. He wouldn't have been able to, anyway.

 **.**

A loud, high pitched scream made him snap his eyes open. Many people surrounded him, mostly children, realized. Seeing the wands he had seen that Gandalf had, though smaller, he jumped up and pulled out his daggers. Only, he never got that far. He couldn't even sit up properly. He paled more than what he already was, forcing himself to roll over to he pushed himself with his hands, despite an arm being broken.

He eventually got into a kneeling position, hands weakly gripping his daggers. Though he knew he certainly wouldn't get far, he could try to push himself up and run, if he had to. As a woman with graying black hair in what he faintly recognized as a healer's outfit pushed through the crowd to stand in front of him, he placed the right hand's dagger in his mouth, considering he'd had more strength there at the moment then his arm.

Pointing the weapon in his left hand at her, his eyes asked the question as he stood with much effort. By the time he was up, though not stable, she was already talking.

"You need to be _healed!_ You will _die_ if you stay like this! Put _down_ the weapons and let me help." She held a wand at her side, he noted. He paused, wondering if it was worth it to risk it and throw his blade at it, but he eventually decided not to, putting them away. A relieved stare was all he got before it turned into flight fear and anxiety as he pulled out his bow. He cursed in Sindarin when he saw that the string was broken, along with part of the bow.

With gentleness as much as he could afford without bending in any way, he dropped the broken next to him, reaching behind him to pull out the arrows he had, which were four. He discarded his quiver, putting one in his mouth, his belt, and in both hands.

He spoke easily around the wood, unlike the larger handle of the blade.

"I know I need to be healed. But I cannot surrender, even in death. He whose bonds were cut, their spirit broken… Their journey has ended in darkness, not even the Flame of Anor, which has left this world, could be of help to that soul. My bonds were cut, as with my spirit broken. Do not misunderstand, I am not dead under the soil. I am dead, lost, unknowing of where to go."

Her eyes widened and a few tears fell at his monotone voice, which was as equally broken as his spirit. Quite a few other children shed tears also, but he did not wonder for long as more people shuffled through them. A man in black, lady in green, and a man with white caught his attention first. He did a double take on the man with white. He looked just like…

"Gandalf…" He whispered, eyes wide. The man blinked his blue eyes, brighter than Legolas'.

"Young sir, I do believe Poppy is right. You should get healed-"

 _"Gandalf!_ You _left_ us there! You faked your death _twice_ now! The Grey, the White, the _Black._ You killed us off one by one, until there was only Gimil and I!" Legolas didn't care in the least that his abrupt, sudden screaming scared many of the ones who were most near, or that nearly all cried out in fright when he ran forward with strength they didn't think he had, elegantly twisting away from any of the flying lights he had seen before.

Each time he was close to striking at the man, a shield appeared. He growled and flipped into the air, slamming both arrows on his head. The shield appeared to be cracked as the arrows snapped. He tossed the ends away, grabbing the other two. Just as he was about to strike again, hands grabbed at his arms. He turned to find the man in black sneering at him. He kept his face blank, save for his eyes which held his rage.

"Thee cannot hold I if thee is blind." Before the man could do anything, he twisted his right arm. He wasn't fazed in the slightest as he bent rather terribly out of his hold. He turned and kicked the man in the gut, forcing him to release his other arm.

"My right arm in broken, as you can see," He said, twisting it back into its correct position. As he turned to "Gandalf", said man set down his staff, making Legolas put his two arrows in his belt.

"I fight fair, Gandalf, no matter anger at an enemy."

The man lightly sad, but it was one of sadness. Legolas' eyes narrowed, hands ready to pull out the daggers.

"I am not this Gandalf you speak of young sir. However, Gandalf the Grey was one of my ancestors, along with Saruman the Black. I am, I guess you could say, Albus the White, or Grey… though my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I understand that we look much alike, however. What is your name?" Albus signaled for those who had them out to put their wands away. Legolas eyed them coldly yet warily.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, I hail from Mirkwood. I had _died._ I may not have been under the soil, but I was physically dead under the pureless black seas. I should not be here…" His eyes met Albus'.

"Tell me, _Istari,_ where am I? There only black trees near here, none of which are close to Mirkwood."

He smiled, though it dimmed a little when Legolas glared and stepped back, breathing heavily. It seemed the adrenaline that his anger gave him is wearing off. He spoke quickly, for Legolas' sake more than his own.

"I do not know what an _Istari_ is. However, I also do not know of what black trees you speak of. I have never heard of Mirkwood before either. This is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft  & Wizardry. _Please,_ Legolas, let Poppy heal you."

He looked on sadly as the man fell to the ground, coughing a fit. His own eyes narrowed as he began to hit his chest with what strength he could. When Legolas pulled a hand from his mouth, Albus saw the blood. He paled and turned to Poppy, who was already heading over. Snape and McGonagall, along with the other teachers, herded the students away from the Great Hall.

"Legolas! Come on, dear. Keep your eyes open…" She murmured a few spells under her breath, but none of which she did stopped the bleeding in any way. She eyebrows furrowed together.

A bloody hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from trying again. Legolas jerked his head slightly how his hair uncovered his ears. She gasped quietly as she saw them.

"No wonder… you're an _elf."_ She suddenly looked panicked. "I don't know any spells to get past an elf's natural magical barrier!"

Legolas sighed, but he ended up having to spit blood out to the side. He pushed her away slightly to sit up on his elbows, groaning when she tried to keep him down. He ignored her words… well, he couldn't hear anything clearly. He reached into his bag he had tied at his side and pulled out some flasks, seven of which holding a misty white liquid, three others a light orange, and a single rather thick light red one.

He pointed at the white ones, orange, pink, his mouth, before pointing at her wands and gesturing to all of him. Thankfully she understood, as he collapsed soon after. He slowly drank each and every one, crying out as he reached a hand behind him to realign his spine before doing the same with his ribs.

By the time he drank all eleven, the witch's magic began to work on him, as if it was a simply delay. She could only stare as the elf seemed to heal before her eyes, save for the labored breathing and paleness. She could clearly see the broken bones fix themselves, settling back to how they should. Tissue, muscle, and skin formed over the bones, mending. It was slow, so you really had to watch. But you could tell that he was healing as a rapid rate.

She backed away slightly as he stood up with little to no difficulty. He looked himself over noting that, despite that blood and gaps in the clothes which say otherwise, he is completely healed.

He nodded slowly at the healer. _"Govannas vin gwennen le,_ Lady _Istari…_ Poppy, was it?" She nodded, too confused on what he said to actually question him. She did see how his eyes seem to darken in sadness from what he voiced.

Legolas turned so he faced all of the remaining adults, which weren't that many. He focused his gaze on Albus, slowing walking forward until he was a simple five feet away. His eyes never left the man's as he spoke.

 _"Govannas vin gwennen le, Istari._ I believe you had called this place… Hogwarts?" He name sounded strange on his tongue, but he'd bear with it. The man nodded, smiling.

"Yes, Legolas. What were those flasks?" The elf merely tilted his head to the side slightly, eyes boring through Albus. The old wizard felt a strange sensation in his eyes and had to blink to get it away. As soon as he did, Legolas darted forward and jammed an arrow into the ground behind him. A sheet of some sort appeared before the force of the arrow made it drop, three teens hidden under it.

He stared at them the same way he stared at Albus before turning to pick up his damaged bow.

He took one of the broken arrows and whispered in that odd language of his. _"Penio,"_ The arrow melded with the bow, fixing it just as he had healed. _"Cova,"_ Arrows that had either fallen out from their quiver or taken from it flew to him from various places in the large room, settling in the quiver which he had picked up and placed on his shoulders.

"The white flasks were to remove my barriers. Each drop in one flask until there is no more of the liquid equals, usually, 1/4 of every barrier. I am one of the stronger elves, so it is 1/8 for me. The orange flasks held back my own magic from resisting the last one. It also forces my body to accept any outside magic until I am completely healed. The last flask heals me while temporarily weakening my magic."

Albus nodded, quite shocked at the objects. The trio, however, had faces of disbelief.

"An elf?!" The female said, quite loudly. The two near her winced as Legolas shifted his gaze to her. He was tired and it showed in his eyes, yet it seemed that the three did not care.

"Yes, Lady Istari. As you can see from my ears, I am an elf. Thee will not believe I, so what must be done to get past this blockage?"

She frowned at him, but the redhead opened his mouth first. "If you really are an elf, then do a trick or something! Elves are good at archery, right?" He stared at the boy, who slowly turned pink. But he slowly nodded. His eyes roamed the room and saw the various candles.

"Albus… I will not ask to destroy your sources of light. I will head to your black trees. May thee and others find me when you wish," With that, he walked out of the hall.

Legolas, as soon as his back was turned, entered Elven Sleep as his body went out various doors to get outside. He walked to the nearest tree when he was outside and climbed it, resting himself on a branch and crossing his legs. He didn't dare close his eyes, waiting for morning.

 **.**

"Legolas! I came to talk," Albus shouted up at the trees, careful of going too far in despite being welcomed. He knew the elf wouldn't have went too far, only enough to be very out of sight. "Legolas-"

 _"The world seems... not the same... though I know nothing has changed. It's all... my state of mind, I can't leave it all behind. I have to stand up to be stronger…"_

Legolas knew that Albus was there, so he sang quietly. But as with all Elves, their voices, no matter how quiet, enchant whatever is near.

 _"I have to try, to break free from the thoughts in my mind. Use the time, that I have… I can't say goodbye. Have to make it right… have to fight because I know in the end it's worthwhile… That the pain... that I feel... slowly fades away. It will be alright…"_

He stopped singing and a silence ensured. Neither chose to break it, Legolas because he needed it and Albus because he couldn't. Legolas shifted and pushed himself off the branch, flipping in the air to catch himself next to the wizard.

"You needed me, Albus?" He whispered, the wind blowing his hair back. Albus observed him before speaking, noticing the ever so faint pale yellow bruises and silver lines from his neck and up. Reaching a hand out to place it on his shoulder, the man flinched. He then looked guilty and turned his head away, trying to school his expression.

"I did. But first, can I ask where you got those from, those bruises and scars?" Legolas bit his lip as his eyebrows furrowed together slightly.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Why are you evading the question?" Albus retorted, causing the elf to glare at him lightly.

"And if I am? You have only just met me, Albus, and I tried to kill you. That does not mean you can question me of my past, _Istari._ If you want to get even by trying to kill me in turn, that is all I will accept." With one last glare, Legolas walked past him to the castle. His next words stopped him, however.

"What drove you to leave that which you loved?" The man didn't want to answer, already feeling rotten for what had happened. However, he opened his mouth to speak. His words came out choked as he struggled to reign in his emotions.

"A very _foolish_ action on my part. I had read upon those dark seas yet thought nothing of them. Thee who causes a fell is a felony that in of himself."

"Perhaps the fell you tried to protect, if I am right, hates you in some way?"

Legolas thought this over, back still turned to the man in blue.

"Perhaps," He stated. "The fell _must_ hate me… I left him alone, after all."

Wanting to talk no more of it, Legolas resumed his trek up to the castle called Hogwarts. This time Albus did not stop him, only watching with weary and worried eyes.

"I believe I have made things worse, Adrianna…" he murmured to the wind.

* * *

 **Yes, I realize Legolas is very OOC… I tried my best, honest! I can't really stay in the LOTR verse 'cuz, well… I forget it all. Sorry for the brutal-ish death. Yes, his hair still stayed perfect. I didn't say it because I thought it would be obvious.**

 **I apologize for any Sindarin mistakes. Also, I KNOW some are wrong. I had no choice 'cuz I don't, like, has a translator or crap. So, instead of "I am in your debt" it's "Our Fellowship is in your debt", "you cannot with this fight" it's "they cannot win this fight", and etc.. Get it? Someone PLEASE tell me how to get a translator or something!**

 **Also, anything in italics that Legolas speaks, just pretend it's Sindarin… PLEASE… Again, give me a translator.**


End file.
